Matters of the Heart
by AceFox
Summary: A long lost cousin shows up and falls for the Gunny
1. I

Title: Matters of the Heart  
Author: Cassie King (acefox007@hotmail.com)  
Feedback: Please. This is one of the first multichapter stories I've written. I also would appreciate any ideas that you'd like to give  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG and/or any of the characters, except for any who do not appear on the show. I also do not own any of the songs that are used. For enjoyment purposes only.  
Rating: PG to PG-13 (language)  
Summary: A long lost cousin shows up and falls for the Gunny.   
  
PART 1  
  
July 17  
Montana  
5.45 PM (Mountain Time)  
  
Emliy MacKenzie took off her cowboy hat, brushed the sweat off her brow, and gazed at the eastern horizon. Sighing she replaced the hat, and walked toward the house. All she wanted was to take a warm shower after a long day working with her horses.   
  
She saw a horse walk up the long path to her property. Figuring it was probably a neighbor, she sat on one of the chairs on the porch and waited. The figure drew closer, and Emily saw that there was an elderly woman perched on the saddle.   
  
The woman approached the porch after dismounting her horse. She had wispy gray hair, and piercing blue eyes. Her features were weathered, but her smile was warm.  
"Hello. I'm Laura Wilkes. I live just over the hill, about five miles away."  
  
"Hi. Emily MacKenzie."  
  
"My husband, Paul, and I saw you move in awhile back, but just haven't had the time to come over and say hello."  
  
"I've been busy myself," Emily said in reply. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright," Laura walked up the stairs to the porch and sat beside Emily. "I don't mean to pry, but what brings you out here?"  
  
Emily was silent for a moment, thinking back on the past year and a half. "Well, I suppose it all started when I flew into DC for my cousin's engagement party..." 


	2. II

Title: Matters of the Heart  
Author: Cassie King (acefox007@hotmail.com)  
Feedback: Please. This is one of the first multichapter stories I've written. I also would appreciate any ideas that you'd like to give  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG and/or any of the characters, except for any who do not appear on the show. I also do not own any of the songs that are used. For enjoyment purposes only.  
Rating: PG to PG-13 (language)  
Summary: A long lost cousin shows up and falls for the Gunny.   
  
Part 2  
  
January 3  
Washington DC  
4.35 PM (Eastern)  
  
Emily hurried through JAG Headquarters, she was supposed to meet her cousin, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, a half hour ago. She cringed, already imagining what her cousin would say. Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked right into a Marine Gunnery Sergant, who dropped all the files he was carrying.   
  
"Oh, I am *so* sorry!" Emily exclaimed. Bending down she said, "Here, let me help."  
  
"That's alright, I got it," the Marine answered, standing up.  
  
Emily stood up also, handing him the files she had gathered. Their hands brushed, and Emily looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Sorry again," she said.  
  
He nodded, before continuing down the hall. Emily turned around to stare at his retreating back. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she headed towards the bullpen.   
  
Looking around, Emily spotted Mac pacing in her office. Knocking on the door, she walked in.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Hey, you know how I am about being on time."  
  
"Yeah, exactly the same as Harm. Can't anyone ever get here on time?" Mac asked no one in particular. Sighing she went over to Emily.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too. So, where's Harm? I would have expected you two to be inseperable," Emily said laughing.  
  
Mac glared at her. Harm chose that time to walk into Mac's office. Seeing Emily, he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later," he stammered, turning to go.  
  
"No, Harm, wait. This is my cousin Emily MacKenzie."  
  
Emily studied Harm. "Nice to meet you. Boy Mac, you got yourself a keeper here."  
  
Mac glared at her again. Harm leaned over and whispered, "You were late, weren't you?"  
  
Seeing Emily nod he replied, " I know how you feel."  
  
"If you two are done, Emily and I have to pick Chloe up at the airport."  
  
"Bye Harm," called Emily.  
  
"Harm, we'll see you later at the Admiral's," Mac stated, grabbing her coat and cover.   
  
The two cousins left JAG and walked into the snowy parking lot to Mac's car.  
  
"Why don't I get to meet this Admiral now?" asked Emily.  
  
"Because you were late. Now get in the car!" ordered Mac.  
  
"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" shouted Emily. Mac just rolled her eyes and started the car. 


	3. III

Title: Matters of the Heart  
Author: Cassie King (acefox007@hotmail.com)  
Feedback: Please. This is one of the first multichapter stories I've written. I also would appreciate any ideas that you'd like to give  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Rating: PG to PG-13 (language)  
Summary: A long lost cousin shows up and falls for the Gunny.   
A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, but here are the next parts.  
Part 3  
  
January 3  
Washington D.C.  
5.35 PM (Eastern)  
  
They had picked Chloe up from the airport, and were headed back to Mac's apartment.   
  
"I just knew you and Harm were gonna get married Mac," Chloe said excitedly. "And I get to be your flower girl right? You didn't pick someone else?"  
  
"No Chloe. I didn't pick anyone else. But it's going to be a while before we actually get married," Mac explained.   
  
Emily asked, "So when are you guys planning on tying the knot?"  
  
"I was thinking about the end of June. Of course, Harm has to agree to it."  
  
"Mac, he is so in love with you that he'd get married right now if you asked," Emily responded.   
  
Chloe added, "Yeah, he'd also wait until you were both, like, really old."  
  
Mac laughed.   
  
Once they got to Mac's apartment, and got everything situated, they started getting ready for the engagement party. About an hour later, every one was ready to go. Mac was wearing a pale red dress, and a beautiful diamond pendant necklace. Chloe had on a blue flowered dress and her hair was back in a french braid, tied with a blue flower that matched her dress.   
  
Emily had on a black leather skirt and a red halter top. Her red hair was down, the ends just brushing her shoulders. Grabbing her leather jacket, she followed the others back down to the car. 


End file.
